Taking Risks
by ChuChu43
Summary: She was so beautiful, like a scarlet angel. I couldn't help but be mesmerised with her. I liked her, but there's no way she would like me back... I just need to take the risk though... I will... One day...


Herro my friends!

I normally don't write stories with a pairing other than LucyXSomeone

But I actually wrote this for a friend, thought that Jerza would be cute!

Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail! (Because if I did, Jerza would have totally kissed)

* * *

Jellal's POV

I saw Erza and Lucy packing their books into their locker after class. I waited for them at my locker while Sting, Natsu, Rogue and Gray dumped their books messily into theirs, well not Rogue who neatly stacked his in. Lucy, Sting's twin, soon came and jumped on his back, "Hurry up Nii-chan!" Sting chuckled and stood up. When around anyone but Lucy, Sting was very reckless and wild, yet when around his sister he becomes a loving older brother. I laughed at their contact, it was wonderful to see how they got along, I have three younger brothers and they just annoyed me to death… I looked around for Erza. She soon stood next to me, and I fought with myself to not let the heat rise to my face, "Hey Jellal!" She gave me a beautiful smile and I found myself smiling back, "Hi Erza. What took you?" She shrugged, "I was just putting my clarinet away." I nodded and scolded myself for worrying needlessly. I heard a light giggle and a soft chuckled from behind me and saw Sting and Lucy watching us with a knowing smile on their face. I brushed it off, "Where are the others?" I asked. Lucy pointed to the rooftop, "They went ahead!" Her childish voice broke out and I sighed. Sometimes this girl confuses me, serious at times then childish at others. She doesn't make sense, plus when she's serious, she's scary… but then so is Erza when she's angry… but she's a beautiful kind of scary. I checked my watch and saw we had 20 minutes left of our 30 minute recess, "Let's go!"

When I opened the door, I saw the other three waiting for us. Well Gray was in a bush… but he's always in a bush, for some reason that I don't know… Natsu was tossing the tennis ball between his hands, while Rogue was just eating at the side. Natsu looked up when he heard the door open, "Ah guys! You're so slow!" He went to Lucy's side and slung his arm around her. Sting, being the older brother he is, pushed Natsu's arm off her shoulder and shot him a glare. Lucy just stood there unsure of what to do. I sighed, for someone who likes to tease me… she sure is blur… She was like the person I would go to when I wanted help with Erza… I liked Erza… but I didn't know what to do… So Lucy would help me, give me advice… with quite a bit of teasing thrown in. In return I would tease her and Natsu, but Natsu being the dense idiot he is, doesn't know what we're talking about. Lucy ran up towards my side. We had split into two groups to throw the tennis ball around. Natsu, Lucy, Sting and I on one side and Erza, Rogue and Gray on the other. She jabbed my side, "Go to the other side!" I cocked my head to the side, "Why? Oh wait! You just want to be alone with Natsu don't you?" She groaned as I sent her a grin. She shook her head, "So you can stand with Erza of course! Plus Sting's here! So don't think anything funny!" My eyes widened, I was used to her plans but they still made me nervous. I took a deep breath and went to the other side. It shouldn't be too weird… I had a feeling that Erza knew that I liked her, but just ignored it… But Lucy kept encouraging me to move forward.

We began to throw the tennis ball to each other. Gray pulled out a footy from some random bush and kicked it to the other side. I watched as Lucy turned just in time to see it speeding towards her and squeezed her eyes shut as she braced for impact. It was quite amusing actually, because both her twin Sting, and her 'love' Natsu were running to block the ball. They both reached her at the same time and had a silent agreement in a split second. Sting pulled Lucy into a protective hug, facing his back towards the incoming ball, and Natsu stood in front of them to try and stop it. All happening in less than five seconds, Lucy opened her eyes to see Sting holding her close and Natsu holding the footy. She sighed in relief and gave Sting a small kiss on the cheek and Natsu a hug, "Thank you." Her voice was soft, something unusual for her, making Sting and Natsu's cheeks become dusted in a light shade of pink, "N-No problem…" Natsu muttered, while Sting just nodded. Lucy picked up the footy and held it forward to kick, "Oh shiiiii!" Gray and Rogue yelled while running out of the way. We all knew that Lucy had the worst aim out of everyone… Someone is most likely going to get hurt. The ball came flying to Erza and I ran to help her. She didn't flinch though and held out her foot to hit the ball. The ball smacked into her foot and I didn't have time to think as it hit my face hard and I fell backwards from the force. Erza's eyes grew large as she ran to my side, "I'm so sorry Jelly!" I laughed at my nickname, "Don't worry it's fine!" I tried to smile but my face was scrunched in pain. She began to sob quietly, "You're not… Your nose is bleeding, and your face is beginning to swell…" I hugged her and she buried her face into my neck. I patted her head comfortingly, "I'm okay Er… I just need to stop the bleeding, but it doesn't hurt!" Now that was a total lie, it hurt so badly! I looked and saw Sting and Natsu standing with Lucy in the middle, while Rogue and Gray were somewhere… probably in a bush, and Rogue telling him to not harm the nature… I knew what they were doing… They were trying to let me and Erza have a moment… I blushed at the thought. Erza panicked, "Are you sure! Your face is turning even redder!" I heard Natsu howl with laughter and tched, "I'm sure! Let's go to the nurse." She helped me up and to the nurse. I could hear the others whispering behind us. Lucy was squealing with excitement as Erza was leading me away…

Erza's POV

I brought Jellal to the nurse. I was feeling guilty for hurting him… I normally wouldn't hurt someone so badly… I felt like I was acting strange towards him… Ever since Lucy and I figured out he liked me… I felt so awkward around him for ages that I guess I acted off… So when Lucy told me that he was feeling like I didn't want him around, it explained why he wasn't so friendly with me anymore… but she told me to act like he didn't like me… which was hard… because his feelings are so obvious… When I took him inside and put him down on the bed he passed out quickly. I sweat dropped… I went to fetch the nurse from her office but I knocked and got no reply. I came to the conclusion that she wasn't in and went back to Jellal. I guess he just needed rest now… I d-didn't like him… n-not at all… but his sleeping face was so cute and helpless… I wonder what would happen when he finally works up the courage to confess. Would our friendship rip apart if I rejected him… or would I accept and love him as he loves me? I pouted in confusion. What would I do… What could I do?! I sighed and let the subject slip out of my brain. I didn't want to think about that right now… I needed to focus on letting Jellal rest and helping him feel better. I put a soft, cold cloth onto his swelling face. I didn't want to use ice, because that could be too cold, or cause it to swell more. I sighed and sat down in the chair next to his bed. I could feel myself drifting in and out of consciousness as I thought about nothing… until I fell  
asleep…

Jellal's POV

I woke up feeling much better than before. The swelling on my face had gone down and I didn't feel any pain. I felt something heavy on the side of my bed and saw that Erza had fallen asleep. I checked my watch and saw that I had been resting for almost an hour. I blushed realising that she stayed with me. I smiled and lightly kissed her forehead. One day I'll be able to confess to you… I don't know what would happen… but I have to take that risk… I have to…

* * *

The end!

Jellal will be making kissy faces to Erza in my next story XD

Please continue to support me by reading my other stories!

If you have any ideas, I would love it if you PMed my.

I also have a Facebook Page, Chuchu43, the profile picture is Grell!

See you soon!

Chu-chan


End file.
